1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device having a temperature detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A piezoelectric device has a quartz or other piezoelectric vibration element and outputs an oscillation signal.
The frequency of the oscillation signal changes in accordance with the pressure which is applied to the piezoelectric device.
An electronic apparatus which is connected to a piezoelectric device can detect the pressure value from the change of the frequency of the oscillation signal.
Incidentally, the oscillation frequency of a piezoelectric device has a temperature characteristic and changes also according to temperature.
Japanese Unexamined Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-205938 (hereinafter referred to as Publication) discloses a piezoelectric device which has a thermistor element.
By utilizing the piezoelectric device disclosed in the Publication, it is possible to compensate the temperature characteristic of the oscillation frequency.
However, the piezoelectric device in the Publication suffers from the disadvantage on mounting.
The mounting area (space) of the piezoelectric device increases since the thermistor element and the piezoelectric vibration element are arranged in a plane.